El tiempo no es problema
by Coralyna
Summary: ¿Cómo inició la relación entre Kid Flash y Jinx? ¿Qué hizo que Jinx peleará junto a los titanes contra la hermandad del mal? ¿Qué llevó a Kid Flash a Jump City en primer lugar? ¿Qué lo hizo confiar en Jinx? Flinx


**¡Y por fin pude hacer un Kid Flash/Jinx! (Aplausos) Los dejo con la historia y vuelvo al final.**

**Disclaimer: Los teen titans no me pertenecen aunque quisiera.**

Kid Flash odiaba la palabra despacio.

Sabía que lo correcto sería correr en busca de Robin y ayudar a los titanes como fuera, estaba seguro que la explosión del transmisor era una muy mala señal, pero no podía.

Había llegado a esa ciudad con el propósito de vigilarla mientras su mejor amigo y su equipo estaban fuera puesto que los titanes este debían regresar a ciudad Acero. Casi había sido capturado por esa mujer de acento ruso y había llegado al punto máximo de sus poderes y si tenía que ser sincero, no le importaba mucho.

Lo que tenía su mente funcionando casi tan rápido como sus pies, era ni más ni menos que la chica de la mala suerte. Jinx, la bruja de pelo rosado, líder de ese grupo, los cinco del mal o algo así. Probablemente había caído bajo alguna maldición, como su nombre lo decía, porque simplemente no podía sacársela de la mente.

Por alguna razón desde el momento en que la vio, supo que no podía ser mala, quizá sólo estuviera confundida, quizá sólo necesitaba un amigo. No sabía que era exactamente, pero algo le hizo seguirla, evitar sus crímenes y, contra todo buen juicio, confiar en ella.

Y ella no le había fallado, lo había salvado para luego marcharse sin más. Abandonando a sus compañeros y su vida como villana.

Aun cuando ella hubiera intentado algo más no lo hubiera logrado, él la vigilaba siempre para evitar que volviera al mal camino, pero esta no reincidido.

Para su gran sorpresa, se había quedado en un departamento abandonado, pensando. Él estaba sumamente preocupado pero no sabía cómo actuar con ella, así que se limitaba a dejarle comida y una que otra rosa.

Había algo en esa chica que lograba conmoverlo hasta el límite, pero ahora debía ir a ayudar a los titanes, era su deber. Sin embargo no lo haría hasta hablar con ella.

–Sé que estás ahí Kid Flash, no tienes por qué seguir escondiéndote –dijo ella de pronto, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Él estaba a unos pasos de ella, la única luz provenía de la ventana.

–No me estoy escondiendo, no de ti al menos –se puso frente a ella y le ofreció una rosa roja.

–¿Qué sucede? –preguntó ella mirándolo a los ojos.

–Hay problemas, tengo que ir con los titanes, están en problemas –susurró sin romper el contacto visual.

–¿Qué te detiene? –cuestionó la pelirrosa.

–Tú –era ella quien lo detenía y quién le preocupaba.

–No voy a cometer ningún crimen –ella le dio una sonrisa irónica que no llego a sus ojos, le estaba diciendo la verdad.

–No me preocupa que cometas un crimen Jinxy –tomó sus hombros, aunque lo que en realidad quería era acunar su rostro –no quiero dejarte sola y además –la chica se sorprendió, no era normal ver al pelirrojo tan serio –no sé qué voy a encontrar ahí, tal vez no regresé –esa mujer que había intentado capturarlo le había dado una buena paliza y podía hacerlo de nuevo.

–¿Sabes algo? Nunca pensé que podría tener otro camino que el de villana, cuando apareciste en la ciudad, me hiciste ver lo vacía que era mi vida en realidad –le estaba costando mucho trabajo hablar, había estado pensando muchas cosas esos días –no entiendo ¿por qué impediste mis crímenes? ¿por qué te interesas en mí?

–Porque, Jinxy, veo que eres mejor que eso, yo puedo verlo en ti, yo creo en ti –esa chica se le había metido muy dentro del alma y lo estaba volviendo loco, sentía que la conocía desde siempre y a la vez anhelaba conocerla más.

–Iré contigo –su expresión era firme y si el velocista no hubiera visto sus labios moverse juraría que lo había imaginado.

–¿Por qué? –no podía salir de su estupor, estaba conforme de que ella se reformara, que no cometiera más asaltos pero eso era más de lo que podía imaginar.

–Porque –la bruja se mordió el labio inferior, intentando encontrar las palabras justas –no quiero que me dejes sola y quiero que regreses –soltó usando sus propias palabras.

Se miraron durante unos segundos que al chico le parecieron una eternidad, no sabía si estaba en shock o era el momento más feliz de su vida. Una vez más la chica lo sorprendió tomando su rostro y besándolo.

Aunque seguía sin poder creerlo, él abrazo firmemente su cintura y correspondió su beso.

Cuando necesitaron respirar se separaron un poco, su nariz rosaba con la de ella y sólo se escuchaban sus respiraciones entrecortadas en la habitación.

–Si me eres infiel o me rompes el corazón eres hombre muerto ¿entiendes? –murmuró Jinx, él aún podía sentir su aliento en sus labios.

–¿Quieres decir que aceptaste ser mi novia? –preguntó él con su sonrisa de galán y un brillo travieso en los ojos.

–Para ser el chico más veloz eres bastante lento –se burló ella, bueno, algunas cosas nunca cambian –vamos, debemos encontrar la sede de la hermandad del mal y sé dónde saberlo.

Kid Flash la tomó en sus brazos y se dirigieron al antiguo hogar de la pelirrosa, tal y como ella pensaba, la hermandad del mal los había reclutado y no le tomó mucho tiempo averiguar que la sede estaba en París y dónde estaba la entrada.

Para cuando llegaron a su destino la batalla ya había comenzado con una clara ventaja por parte de los titanes, el antiguo asistente de Flash no pudo evitar sentir una oleada de alivio en lo más profundo de su ser.

Más de uno de los titanes se sorprendió de ver a Jinx peleando de su lado pero estaban tan ocupados que no se detuvieron a preguntar, más tarde darían explicaciones.

Finalmente la hermandad del mal fue vencida y todos se dirigieron a la torre principal.

Después de un pequeño incidente con el Dr. Luz la mayoría se retiró dejando en la isla solamente a los habitantes de esta, los titanes este y Kid Flash y Jinx.

–Tiempo sin vernos Jinx –soltó Abeja con un tono bastante irónico.

–Lo mismo digo Abeja, no te veía después de lo de la academia –y desde luego la hechicera no se iba a dejar amedrentar.

–¿Qué te paso? ¿Te corrieron tus amiguitos? –se burló Veloz, con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro la cual molestó sumamente a la nueva pareja.

–¿Te importa acaso? –la chica bajo de la encimera donde estaba sentada dispuesta a responder a todo ataque que le hicieran. Podía haber dejado los crímenes, pero no iba a dejar que nadie se burlara de ella.

–Cuidado con lo que dices Veloz, está limpia y luchó con nosotros, no es el enemigo –Kid Flash se puso al lado de la pelirrosa poniendo su mano en la cintura de ésta, no sabía si defendiéndola o evitando que ella matara al bocón titán.

–¿Y cómo sabemos que no es una trampa? –cuestionó Aqualad con un tono un poco más precavido, no era tan impulsivo como su compañero.

–Yo puedo asegurarlo –respondió con firmeza el pelirrojo sin dudar.

Mientras tanto el líder de los titanes veía toda la escena sin que ninguno de los titanes principales interviniera, a él también le había sorprendido ver a su antigua enemiga luchar de su lado y confirmaba que su mejor amigo tenía algo que ver al observar como afianzaba su abrazo hacia ella. Lo conocía desde que ambos eran niños y probablemente nunca lo había visto tan serio y decidido.

–Es suficiente, todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, Jinx peleó de nuestro lado, es suficiente para confiar en ella –su voz se hizo escuchar en toda la estancia y de forma rápida confirmo que ninguno de sus compañeros lo contradecía, tal vez sólo Raven estaba indecisa pero no iba a ponerse en contra de la chica.

–Pero –Aqualad y Veloz intentaron apelar algo sin embargo Abeja los interrumpió.

–Robin tiene razón –dijo la morena –cállense ya, es una orden.

Y ante lo dicho por su líder no hicieron más comentarios.

–Bienvenida a los titanes Jinx –Robin le dio un comunicador de los titanes que Cyborg acababa de sacar del laboratorio. Aunque imaginaba que la chica estaría cerca del comunicador de su viejo amigo.

Las cosas siguieron en relativa calma el resto de la tarde, mientras Cyborg y Chico Bestia peleaban en la cocina por hacer la cena.

El petirrojo se encontraba mirando la ciudad por una de las ventanas cuando su amigo apareció a su lado.

–Es bueno verte de nuevo Dick –susurró para que el resto no los escuchará.

–Lo mismo digo Wally, gracias por ayudarnos con la ciudad –sonrió mientras le daba la mano –¿cómo supiste que no estábamos en la ciudad?

–Creí que era momento de ver que podía hacer por mi cuenta y el tío Barry estuvo de acuerdo con mi decisión, me di una vuelta a ciudad Gótica y una pequeña mariposa me dijo lo de la hermandad del mal –empezó a relatarle lo sucedido, puesto que no le había dicho porque lo había llamado en primer lugar cuando le pidió que custodiara la ciudad –descuida, Batman no está al tanto de esto –lo tranquilizo, estaba seguro que era lo último que el chico quería.

–Entiendo –Robin asimiló lo que su amigo le estaba diciendo -¿así que tú y Jinx? –cuestionó recordando la escena anterior.

–Sí, bueno, cuando eres tan rápido como yo, puedes creer en el amor a primera vista, está limpia Robin, no ha cometido un solo delito desde que dejo a los cinco del mal y además, salvó mi vida –le aseguró, realmente, era el único que le importaba cual pudiera ser su opinión –me muero de ganas por llevarla a la próxima reunión familiar, a mi amiga Batichica le va a encantar la noticia –bromeó un poco de maldad.

–Te creo, sólo que, me sorprende –podía jurar que había un brillo en su mirada que nunca había visto –claro, a Batichica le encantará, como todo lo que tú haces –dijo con ironía, no era un secreto que el Kid Flash y Batichica nunca se habían llevado bien y que ahora tuviera una relación con una ex villana iba a ser una tontería más que añadir a la lista de todas las tonterías que según ella el chico cometía.

–Así que ¿Tú y Starfire? –claro que, la seriedad poco le duraba y no iba a dejar escapar la oportunidad de burlarse un poco de su amigo.

–No sé de qué me estás hablando –su rostro se cubrió de color rojo y tuvo que aflojarse un poco el cuello de la capa.

–¡Oh por favor! Starfire ¿puedes darme una mano? –Recordó sus palabras al ser descongelado, las había oído y almacenado para usarlas a su favor después –te conozco.

–Yo no, ella no, nosotros sólo somos amigos –dijo desviando su rostro y agradeciendo mentalmente el hecho de que su antifaz cubriera totalmente sus ojos.

–Voy a pasártelo porque sé que más que a mi te estás mintiendo a ti –hizo una pausa y miró a la sala donde Veloz y los pequeños Más y Menos tenían a la pelirroja colmada de tontas atenciones para gran molestia del petirrojo –sólo espero que te des cuenta antes de que otro aproveché la oportunidad que tú estás dejando escapar –esperaba que su amigo no fuera tan tonto para dejar ir a la pelirroja, aunque por lo que había visto, la chica estaba loca por él, aún tenía tiempo y sino, siempre podía darle un empujoncito –debo irme, tengo una novia que compensar –bromeó para despedirse.

–De acuerdo, espero verte pronto –los amigos se despidieron con un abrazo y el pelirrojo corrió al lado de la hechicera rosa.

–Jinxy, es hora de irnos –la tomó en sus brazos antes de que pudiera decir algo –titanes nos vemos –se despidió y salió de la torre directo a París.

Esta vez se encontraban en la torre Eiffel, él la bajo y desapareció para volver a aparecer con una boina y una bolsa de croissants, la chica tenía una boina también.

Tal vez podía ser pronto, pero él confiaba en ella y quizá casi no se conocieran, pero para él, el chico más veloz del mundo, el tiempo no era un problema.

**Y volví con un nuevo one-shot, esta vez con un Flinx que sí se centra en la pareja, tenía ganas de escribir de ellos porque casi no hay fics donde protagonicen. También tiene lugar en la línea de mi fic "Sabes que te amo". Trato que todo lo que escribo no contradiga a las fechas en el fic, si se preguntan lo de la mariposa pues me refiero a Elizabeth, de la que pueden saber más si se dan la vuelta por mi fic, aunque claro no afecta para nada el entendimiento del escrito, sólo en esta pequeña frase.**

**Estaba viendo el cap "Todos Unidos" y se me vino a la mente el fic, busqué donde aparece Kid Flash y mi imaginación voló, espero les guste y me dejen su opinión en un review pooooor favoooor.**

**Nos estamos leyendo, un abrazo y gracias por leer.**

**Atte: Coralyna**


End file.
